Aile
Alie is a heroine and main character from the Megaman ZX series Greatest Stength: Her abiltity to weild biometals as well as her fighting skills Greatest Weakness: She can be cocky at times Voiced by Yuko Yunokawa Before her debut story she was partticapting in the war with Joker. She was saved by Starfire but she was suffering from Titan. However she was saved when they gave Alie a cure. Alie became a super solider as a result and after recovering she went around the universe trying to find her brother Vent Sometime before the Multiuniversal War of Destiny, Alie grew up into a young and strong teenager. She worked with Axl for quite a bit of time. She eventually fell for him after Axl saved her life who liked her. B Team Members appearing in Of Light and Darkness The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Alie is first seen when she spies on Discord's allies plans and then reports it back to Giro and Axl. After Bender has an incident with a situation, Alie decides to join Bender and his friends and leave to defeat Makarov's Nightmare. She won and acquired the fifth ring The team was separated from each other through Pitch's attacks hwoever she gets back on her feet and gets the team back with each other with the girls's help but mostly Heloise and Isabella. She helps Picard bring Borg Queen into justice with Axl and Stan. After the end, Aile learns that her brother Vent was presumably killed by Discord and Obodiah Stane which makes her determined to stop evil than ever having lost her brother. Legends of Light and Darkness She sometime got to Orlando, Florida with AVGN, Axl and Jack Frost. She saw Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel and called them that night. THe four joined the party and then Axl saw something odd and went after it. It Was E.Aster.Bunnymund who was mad at Jack for something that happened decades ago. However this was for a different matter and she with the other 9 got placed in a sack. She meets the other guardians and when she asks when they're here. She and Bender can't understand Sandman's charades. When arriving at the Channel Awesome Universe, she wonders hw AVGN knows The Critic and also questions him on his history with Wesker. UNlike the others, she knew about the Biometals that Nostalgia Chick was talking about and is surprised to know that they are more than meets the eye. Alie wonders through Equestira with her other friends, during her friends's baffling with Saix she finds something most unusal which Slade's team mates decide to analyze. It;s revealed that it's a Model W, Alie explains to Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas,AVGN, Jack Frost, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Nostalgia Chick, Mojo, Lex and Dr.Doom about Model W's orgin and nature. Though people want to help her, Alie only wants Axl to help her. When Jack makes his theory on Model A being capable of backing and Nerd stating how it makes no sense, Alie explainns that Model W is capable of it too as it was the orginal biometal.and despite her knowledge she has no idea where the core is. After getting the Model W tracker she decides to go find the fragments where she and Axl go and encounter Andrew Okinoey. She returns and goes off to save Axl with the others. She helps Bender bring Jr`s ship down and acquires more Model W Fragments in the process. She goes after more of them with Axl after being separated from their friends, they travel the cave where they find more Model W Fragments and they meet everyone else as they try to find Slade, Phantom R and the others. Alie leads with the others into Aplolips regarding Darkseid and his plans. Alie has a realzation that she tells her friends about. Alie tells the others she is close to becoming an adult and that she is not getting younger. Alie makes plans to propose to Axl, which the others find unusal but then again she is more masculine than Axl. Axl states that he must think about it as marriage is rather much to ask. When Khan threatens the heroes to hang over the Biometals, Alie states that they don't even have all of them and Khan silences her. Alie like Bender suspects a trap here with Khan since it doesn't feel like them. Alie tags with Jack Bauer and co regarding Aztec where she fights Quatrich's soliders and Truth's Brutes regarding the Model W fragments. She investigates the Fragments of Model W to find a connection and she tells her friends that an identify can be found when they get enough. Alie goes off to find more fragments and she lets the others come with her this time as she's more open to their needs. Friends: Vent, Giro, Axl (boyfriend), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Starfire, King Julian, Jorgen, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, the B Crew, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Jack Beauer, Orion, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, C3P0, R2-D2, Will Vandom Enemies: Serpent, Master Albert, Discord, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organzation, Sigma, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Model W, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker Section heading Write the second section of your page here. alie.jpg alie 1.jpg 2alie.png alie 2.jpg alie 3.jpg alie 4.jpg alie 5.jpg alie 6.jpg alie 7.png alie 10.png alie 11.png alie 12.png alie 13.png alie 14.png alie 15.png alie 16.png alie 17.png alie 18.png alie 19.png alie 20.png alie 21.png alie 22.png alie 23.png alie 24.png alie 25.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man ZX Universe Category:Superhumans Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Ladettes Category:Members of the B Team Category:The B Crew Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Robosexuals Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Possible members of The Exiled Ones Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sixth In Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Major Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Axl and Aile Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:Green Eyed Characters